Running Away From What Isn't There
by MeganJane
Summary: Set in New Moon. When Bella offers to run away with Jacob, what would happen if he said yes? Will they get together? Contains suicide and courtcases.
1. Preface

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**-MeganJane.**

**Hey! This is my new story - 'Running Away From What Isn't There'. This story is set after Bella offers Jacob to run away together, so he can get away from been a wolf for a while. Please review!**

_Preface._

I looked through the window, my cheek pressed against the cold glass as I stared over the sun setting over the sea. The sky was gray - the clouds mixing together into one thick cloud that hung over the small town of Bridlington.

I sometimes wished I hadn't came. Maybe he would come back. But as my eyes stared over the brown waves, I knew I was wrong. He wouldn't come back. He never will.

But I wish I hadn't been so generous with the boy who I shared this tiny room with - I simply handed him my life. I regret my choice.

But what can I do? I'm not leaving him here, alone, whilst he deals with the problems that are coming and going through the window like they are welcome in the room that is my hell.

I don't regret making him happy though. That is the one thing I am proud of during all of this.

_But making someone happy isn't going to solve our problems, _I thought as the sun disappeared behind the sea.

**Hope you liked this preface - this is the deciding chapter - do I write more or ditch it? You control me, Twihards! Should I carry on or dump 'Running Away From What Isn't There'?**

**You decide. Its like American Idol apart from you don't have to phone up.**

**-MeganJane.**


	2. Decision Time

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**-MeganJane.**

**Thanks for all the reviews on whether to carry on the story or not.**

"Maybe we should just... Maybe we should just go away for a while,"

There was a dim light making a soft pattern on the fluffy rug from under the window. We were in my room; Jacob was shirtless, his back turned towards me as he considered the pain in my words.

He ran his fingers through his hair, but left his fist there, pulling his short black hair which tugged at his roots.

"This isn't something I can run away from, Bella!"

I twisted my fingers on the edge of the bed, staring into space but still caught up with reality.

"Still."

It was silent. My fingers dug deep into my palm. My bracelet slid down my arm and knocked my hand which marked the other.

Jacob whimpered, not sure what to do.

"They'd look for me."

"I don't care," I said, standing up. "Let them."

Jacob turned to face me, his face caught up with pain and anxiety. "Where would we go?" He whispered.

"I don't know." I said. "We'll know when we get there."

Jacob's big hands clenched the windowcill as he stared out into the quiet, dark night of Forks.

"What will I tell Billy? What will you tell Charlie?"

"We won't," I decided. "We'll just go."

Jacob walked towards me, twisting my hands in his.

"Bella, I would run away with you."

"Would. Whats stopping you?"

"My life, Bells. My life is in La Push. I can't just pack up and leave-"

"My life was in Phoneix. _I _packed up and left,"

Jacob sighed, twisting my hands.

"I need to get away," I whispered. "From... from it all."

Jacob looked into my eyes. "I know."

"So go with me." I said, staring into his. "So go with me and we'll just run."

"I _can't._"

"Well if you won't, I will."

I turned towards my desk, my hands free from Jacob's warm grip. I seized one open and stared pulling clothes out.

I bent down and grabbed a bag, stood up again, and shoved the clothes in it.

Jacob came over quickly and grabbed my wrist which held the bag.

"Bella, don't do this."

"Jacob, I'm going."

"Not without me."

I stared into his eyes once more. "You're coming?" I whispered in shock. "Your leaving?"

His eyes released mine. "I have too leave La Push for a while. Get my head around it all, you know."

My heart skipped a beat. "Go steal something from Charlie's room."

Jacob's tallness and muscle could just squeeze into Charlie's clothes. At least then he wouldn't have to go back home, where his wolf friends would see.

I pulled out a draw and emptied the remains into my bag.

When I was done, I looked around my room, my home, which I had called it for the last three years. The computer was still on, a message bleeping from Renee. I smiled slightly, and clicked History. _E - mail, E-mail, E-mail, E-mail, Vampires A-Z._

That made my face light up with surprise at the last one, _Vampires A-Z, _which was about three years old. Then again, I didn't go on my old wheezing computer much.

I grabbed my mobile, and stuffed it in my bag. I shoved a blanket in there too. I didn't know if we would be sleeping in the streets.

Whilst I packed, Jacob checked places we could go on my computer. He got irritated a few times, and angrily slapped the side of the PC in anger. I didn't mind. It wouldn't be mine soon anyway.

There was one picture I carefully wrapped in bubble wrap before squeezing into my bag. Me and Alice, the only reminder that was left of the Cullens'. It was at my birthday party, Alice wearing a sequin dress, holding the camera in her left hand and her right arm around me, as we both grinned mischeviously.

I cried on the photo many of nights, as it was a bad reminder. I still packed it, though.

"Should we stick to the US?" Jacob asked, hitting the mouse with his fist as it froze.

"No." I said, folding up an old top. The dream catcher Jake had bought me hung on the edge of my bed, swinging slightly. My fingers reached out and stroked the feathers.

"OK..." Jacob scrolled down the screen. "Canada?"

"Nope." I said, still holding the small, wooden dream catcher.

"Why not?"

"Close to America."

"Fine," Jake sighed.

"Japan?"

"Keep scrolling."

I fingered the beads on the dream catcher. I wish it had worked on those lonely nights I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

"England?"

My mouth was pressed in a 'no' shape, but I thought about it. England. Would Charlie or the Quilettes think of looking there? Maybe they would, but maybe only in London. That was the only bit of England I knew.

"I suppose," I murmured. "But wouldn't the pack come looking for us in London?"

"Theres more places in England than London, Bella."

"I'm not good at Geography."

"Clearly,"

I un - hooked the little dream catcher and placed it in the now bulging bag.

"We need one of those little seaside towns,"

"They have beaches in England?"

Jacob twirled on his chair to face me, his eyebrows raised.

"Sorry. I just thought that England was dull."

"No, its not, actually. I went there on holiday with Billy and Mom once, just us three, not my sisters. The skys were gray, but it wasn't that bad."

"Did it rain?"

"No, but Mom bought an umbrella just in case." Jake swallowed. His Mom had died a few years ago in a car crash.

"Where'd you go?" I asked, trying to distract him.

"Manchester."

"Wheres that?"

"England, stupid."

"No, I mean what part of England?"

"Not sure," Jake admitted. "Been a long time, you know."

It was silent for a few seconds before I piped up again. "So where we gonna go?"

"Theres Whitby, Scarborough or Bridlington,"

"Bridlingtan is the only one I can say."

"Bridling_ton, _not tan." Jake chuckled.

"Then I can't say any."

"Maybe you need to improve your English."

"Maybe you need to shut up."

Jacob closed down the computer and twirled around on the chair to face me. "Bridlington it is, then."

"Bridlington it is," I agreed, slinging my bag on my arm.

**I think this chapter is kinda long, but I hope you didn't get bored! Stick around for the next chapter, and thanks for all the great comments you had about me carrying on the story.**

**Thanks!**

**-MeganJane.**


	3. London

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**-MeganJane.**

"You tired?" Jake asked, twisting his hand in mine as we sat in the back of the taxi on the way to the airport.

"No, its only two o' clock in the morning," I mumbled sacrastically.

"You can sleep on the plane."

"God, I hope so."

"What sights do you want to see in England?"

"A bed." I mumbled. "So I can _sleep._"

"Not long now." Jake promised.

The taxi parked outside of the airport. I staggered out, surrounded by people pushing and shoving. Luckily, Jacob towered over the rest of them, shelding me with his arms. We bought our tickets, and Jacob bought me a coffee to wake me up from the cafe.

"What lauguage do they speak in England?" I asked dopily.

Jake rolled his eyes. "I don't think that coffees working, you know."

"Just curious." I defended myself through mumbles.

"English, Bella."

"Hm." I said, sipping my coffee and drooping. "Thats... interesting."

"Try and stay awake, eh?"

"On it." I mumbled.

A few coffees later, I was ready to go. I was getting used to being awake; I was bouncing in my seat.

"Maybe I gave you too much coffee."

"Never mind," I said. "When's our plane setting off?"

"Ten minutes," Jake said. "Bella, calm down."

I sat on my hands. "Where are we going to sleep tonight? On the street?"

"No, I'll book us some B&B."

"What does B&B mean?"

"Bed and breakfast."

"Oh, right."

_Could all passengers for London, England, please go to your check - in area now. Thank you._

"Come on," Jacob said, hauling our luggage into his arms. "Time to go."

"Yay!" I said, leaping up.

Jake sighed. "Gonna' be a _long _flight."

We boarded with thirty minutes to go.

"I thought you said we were going to Bridlington," I said.

"Yeah, I did." Jake said. "But there isn't any airports in tiny seaside places."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, Bella, why don't you ask them?" Jake said in a bright, happy tone you use with toddlers getting on your nerves.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

Jake bought a bag of doughnuts on the plane, and we shared them. I was starving hungry; the food hadn't been up to mine or Jake's standards - leak with some kind of yellow thing with meat squished inside, and for desert, fruit, which neither Jake or I liked.

"We nearly there?" I asked Jacob, biting into a doughnut.

"I'm not the driver," He grumbled, his doughnut oozing with jam. "But I think so."

It was an hour or so before the plane landed in England. The cold air swept around us as we stepped off the plane at London Airport. It was freezing for May; even in Forks it had a hint of warmth to it as Summer approached.

It was also raining; hard. Jacob fumbled with the luggage and pulled out a blue umbrella to sheild us both with.

We ran into the airport, Jake's arm wrapped around me for warmth. It was around seven o' clock, but the airport was almost ghost town. Jacob told me that the first flights had already set off.

I sat in the cafe, eating the last of doughnuts whilst Jake tried to get us a taxi. BBC news was on, no CNN.

"No mention of us," I said to Jake, but he wasn't listening.

"Got us a taxi," Jacob said a few seconds later, snapping his mobile shut. "Ten minutes, tops."

"Good." I said. "Theres no mention of us on the news yet."

"We need to get out of here fast anyway," Jacob said. "Before they recognize who we are."

"I just said they haven't mentioned-"

Jake's mobile was thrust into my face.

_1 new message - Billy._

_Where are you? Jake, what are you playing at? Charlie's got the whole town looking for you _and _Bella. What were you thinking? The whole of Washington will know by tonight. You won't get away with this, Jacob. We'll find you._

"Yikes." I said.

"CCTV will catch us if were not careful," Jake informed me. "Lets go wait outside where there isn't as many."

It took us a few minutes to find our way out of the airport, but our taxi was waiting outside, so we didn't have to wait. We hopped in.

"You can go to sleep now, if you want." Jake told me.

"I'm not tired," I said, but fell asleep almost instantly.

**Hope you liked this chapter! Review, please! Thanks!**

**-MeganJane.**


	4. The B&B

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**-MeganJane.**

"Please, I really need a room for tonight," Jake begged, but we both knew it would be no use. This was the sixth B&B we had been too in the last hour; it wasn't going to work. We'd walked all over Bridlington, my feet hurt, and I just wanted to sleep like I had in the taxi.

"But shes worn out," Jacob said, gesturing his long arm in my direction.

"I'm sorry, sir. Come back tommorrow and we'll find you a space,"

"What are we supposed to do for tonight?"

"Thats not my problem," The man said.

We staggered out of the B&B, exhausted.

"I'll find us a place, Bella, don't worry."

"I just want to sleep, Jake." I groaned. "This is the longest I've been awake since I was three."

"I know," Jacob sighed. "Sorry."

It was so late no - one would accept us until morning. I curled up in the corner of the street, tired. Stupid time change.

Jacob stared down at me. "You can't sleep there, Bella."

"Can't I?" I said, tugging the blanket from my rucksack and snuggling into it. Jake sighed at me, but sat beside me and held my hand for warmth. The sky was filled with a harsh, cold breeze. We made a tent out of the blanket, and sat beside each other under it, shivering.

Jake wrapped his arms around me. The heat overwhelmed me.

"I'm tired," I yawned.

"Go to sleep then."

"I can't," I yawned again.

"Why not?"

"Cos' your awake."

"Don't be stupid," Jake said. "Go to sleep. I'll get you a place to sleep tommorrow."

"Thanks," I said, and fell asleep.

I dreamt I was back home, with Edward in our meadow. But I was in a wedding dress, Edward in a suit, and we danced, flowers blossoming around us and the sun sparkling on his skin.

I awoke stiff, cold and hurt. Where was Jake? He'd left his mobile towards me. I leant over and read the message he'd typed.

'Gone 2 find food. Won't be long. Stay warm.'

_Easier said than done, _I thought as I huddled to the corner of the tent, hugging my knees for warmth. I looked on Jacob's mobile. It was seven in the morning.

I yawned, and used my spare hand to tuck my wild hair behind my ears. My little tent made from a blanket had lasted the night, apart from a small tear that let in a nasty whisp of wind.

"Jake, please come back." I said, shivering.

I was answered by a husky voice. "Your wish is my command,"

"Jacob!"

Jake lifted up the 'tent' and crouched as he shuffled inside. In both his hands he had a bag of greasy chips.

"Oooh!"

He put both bags of chips on my lap whilst he pulled the blanket back down. He then took one off, and began to eat. I copied.

"Could've done with salt," I said.

"Shut up and eat."

When we'd finished our chips, we took turns swigging from the flask of cold water I had packed. When done, we packed up the blanket that had been our home and shoved it in my rucksack.

We trooped towards the B&B that had rejected us last night. The man did not seem pleased to see us.

"You slept on the _street_?"

"Thats none of your business," Jake growled. "We'd like a room,"

"Do you have money?"

"No, I'm going to pay with buttons," Jake said sarcastically. "Of course I have cash."

"Very well," The man typed on his computer. "Its sixty pounds per night."

"Fine." Jake said, taking the rucksack off my shoulders, which contained his wallet. He flipped it open and gulped.

We only had dollars.

"I'll do you a deal..." Jacob said, leaning on the counter.

The man was not amused. "You don't have any money, do you?"

Jake thumped his fist on the counter. "We don't live in the street, alright? I have cash, but its in dollars."

"Show me,"

Jake pulled out a $20 and flapped it in his face.

The man sucked his teeth. "Whats your deal?"

"You let us un - pack and shower and stuff, and I'll give you 10 _pound_s extra - including the £60 - after I change my dollars into pounds. Got it?"

"Its company policy that-"

"Oh, come on!"

The man's mouth tilted into a frown. "I'll be watching you like a hawk."

"Got it." Jacob said cheerfully. "Key?"

The man dropped a small brass key into his hand. "Room seven."

"Kay." Jake took my hand and we walked out of the reception.

"You think he had CCTV?" I hissed in case the man could hear us.

"Oh yeah." Jacob whispered. "Watching our every move."

Jake unlocked the door. A bed with a pretty patchwork quilt sat in the middle. The curtains were drawn at the window, but I could see that it was one of those windows that you can sit at. On a desk was a notepad, coffee sashes and a small TV. There was a door next to the front door.

"Who's showering first?" Jake asked, dumping the bags by the double bed.

"You can. I'll un - pack," I suggested.

"Sure, sure," Jacob grinned, and went into the bathroom and locked the door.

There was a wardrobe and three drawers. I had double the amount of Jake's clothes - so I used the drawers, as the wardrobe was very small.

"Are you almost done?" I heard the manager boom from outside.

"Almost," I said, twirling around the room that would be our new life.

**Like this chapter? Tell me by reviewing! I wish I could have chips for breakfast... Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**-MeganJane.**


	5. Edward

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**-MeganJane.**

"Where do you want to go today?" Jake said excitedly.

"Dunno." I groaned, my face pressed against the pillow as I layed in bed. Jacob opened the curtains. I sighed with the sudden sunlight. I sat up.

"Oh, cmon, Bells! Anywhere. Anywhere you like."

"Home." I flopped back onto my bed, and said into my pillow. He didn't hear the mumble.

Jacob had been pestering me since seven o' clock in the morning. Maybe he didn't know I was a sleeper-in-person. _Jake_ didn't know a lot of things about me.

"Its nine o' clock, Jake. I'm tired."

"Oh, come on. I'm an early waker!"

"Clearly."

"Look, get dressed and we'll go." Jacob went into the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

I thumped my head against the pillow in irritation and flopped back onto it. Why was he so irritating? Doesn't he understand that maybe I didn't want to go? Jacob was my best friend, and he had always said that he knew me better than I knew myself. He was obviously wrong.

Of all things, I'd forgotten my pyjamas, so I'd slept in my underwear with a blue hoodie. My stomach rumbled, so I eventually climbed out of bed and grabbed a chocolate bar.

Jake hadn't packed a toothbrush, so he had to share mine. I pulled a face when he suggested this.

"What?" He had said in an irritating tone.

"Nothing." I grumbled. "I'm _dying_ to share my toothbrush with a wolf."

"Whats up with you?"

"Nothing." I said, seizing my toothbrush off him and sticking it in my mouth. "Nothing at all."

I got dressed in half an hour, and we walked down to the beach. I still wore my hoodie, but swopped underwear for jeans and trainers. As we treked down to the shore, Jake talked none stop.

-so _now _he's planning to buy a Ferrari with the money his 'Rich, wonderful and talented' runaway father gave him, whilst I'm stuck with a few nails and a bunch of crap from the dump. But the motorbikes you brought are coming on really well-"

I stuck my hands in my hoodie and ignored him. I didn't want to be irritating in anyway, least of all with Jacob, but everything seemed to drag. It had been only two days and my life seemed to crumble in front of my eyes.

"I don't _care, _Jake!" I shouted.

We were both silent after that.

When we got to the beach, I stared silently at the brown waves rolling over each other. Jacob was quiet too, only his heavy breathing. But after a while it started to irritate me.

"Be quiet, Jacob."

"I'm not even talking."

"I heard words right then."

"Thats because you just spoke to me."

The clouds were gray to match my mood. Soon after, small rain drops began to fall.

"Oh, fantastic." I groaned, holding out my hand to feel the drops.

"Come on," Jacob said. "Lets go back to the room."

Jacob led the way as I stumbled after him. The manager glanced in our direction, but said nothing as me and Jake ran up the stairs in an attempt to get warm.

I sat on the bed when we eventually got back. The window was wide open, with rain and wind whistling through.

"God, Jake, you forgot to close the window!" I said loudly, almost shouting.

Jacob blinked. "Not my fault," He said. "You opened it, remember!"

"You should of closed it."

"Whats up with you, Bells?"

"Don't know." I said, diving under the covers. "And don't care."

I must of fallen asleep, because I was in the meadow again with Edward, but this time we spoke.

_"Edward." _I had said. _"Edward, come. I'm so alone, Edward."_

_"Its OK," _Edward soothed me. _"We'll see each other soon."_

_"How?" _I shouted in the dream. "_How!"_

"Bella?" Jacob shook me. "Bella, you were shouting!"

"Get off!" I said. "I need to get back to the dream!"

"What dream?" Jake hovered. I didn't answer, trying to get back to my dream world with Edward. How would I see him?

How would I meet up with him again?

**Anyone got any ideas on how Bella meets with Edward? It will surprise you, it really will. Promise. Review so I can know your ideas! Thanks for reading!**

**Will they reunite?**

**-MeganJane.**


	6. Depression

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**-MeganJane.**

Jacob left me to it in the morning. He knew I wasn't up to anything today. I'd screamed at him in the night, shrieking that he made me come, it was a mistake, he was ruining my life.

I believed I was right. Maybe at the time I was right. Maybe at the time I believed I was.

As the days turned into weeks which turned into months, me and Jake never spoke. We weren't friends, but not enemies. We just came with the room to each other. Apart from the screaming matches that happened on the daily basis.

But the one thing that hurt me the most was: _Why wasn't Edward coming like he said he was in my dream?_

It hadn't occoured to me that maybe I had to find him. But why wasn't he coming to save me from my personal Hell? The cost of the room needed paying, clothes needed buying, food needed supplying. What could we do? I was trapped in the cheap B&B, waiting for my ex - boyfriend Vampire to come and rescue me from my werewolf best friend.

But had Edward been real? I'd added so many things to him now in my daydreams that he just seemed like an angel. A heavenly angel.

The only real person in there family was Alice.

As each day passed, the more I slowly slipped into depression. I didn't eat, couldn't sleep, screamed, wept, pleaded - until even I thought I was crazy.

I sat at the window one day, staring at the brown waves rolling onto the shore. What had I done?

If I could go back to Forks, or even Jacksonville, I would have been out of that B&B so fast I would have left skid marks.

But we didn't have the money. We could barely afford food.

I hadn't slept in days. Or was it a week? I felt dizzy.

I pressed my forehead against the cold glass, wishing myself dead.

I leant against the window and stared around the room. Everything was messy. I spotted a small pink thing among the crisp wrappers. I picked it up.

My razor.

And before I knew what I was doing, the first drop of blood had dripped to the floor.

**Dun dun dunnnn! Oh yeah, your wondering what's gonna happen now, aren't you? Well I'm not gonna right anymore until I get 12 reviews.**

**Life sucks, don't it?**

**Well REVIEW and find out what happens!**

**REVIEW!**

**-MeganJane.**


	7. Jacob

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**Thanks for the 12 reviews!**

**-MeganJane.**

_Jacob._

"Another one over here." I grumbled, placing a five pound note on the greasy bar counter. The man turned to give me another pint. I sighed, running my fingers through my black hair.

"Hey, thats your eleventh one." The man behind the counter exclaimed. "Something wrong?"

"Why's that your business?" I said, grabbing the pint of him. Some of the froth poured onto my jeans. I ignored it.

"I'm getting some air." I mumbled as I stepped out into the cold pub garden.

I had been going out like this for the last few months; I'd rather take my eyes out with an ice - cream scoop that hang around with Bella. She'd turned... ab - normal. Her eyes were dead. She stumbled around the flat like a zombie. It creeped me out, so I took the money from our savings under the bed and drank it down every week.

Selfish? No. Just desprete.

I drank down the beer and chucked the glass to the floor. It shattered, but I ignored the shards of glass as I walked over to the small gate. I kicked it open.

I didn't have a car; not even one made from crappy scraps. I walked the long walk through the beach, into town, through the alley way and around the corner to the cheapest and probably crappiest B&B in town.

I walked into the reception, staggering slightly with the drink. The manager wasn't there. Good.

I stumbled down the corridoor to room seven. I felt in my jeans pocket, but couldn't feel the key.

"Bella?" I said, my voice wobbling with the drink. "Open the door, eh?"

Their was a ghostly silence.

"Bells?"

I knocked loudly on the door.

Nothing.

I found my mobile in my pocket and dialed Bella's number. I heard the faint ringing of it in the room. So she was in.

"Bella, please. Let me in?"

Something was wrong. But maybe she was in the shower, so she couldn't hear me. I leant against the door, trying to force it open. It gave.

But I didn't expect what happened next.

Surrounded by crisp wrappers, a body layed on the floor, a small pink object in one pale hand, blood surrounding the corpse.

Bella.

**Hope you liked this chapter. Thanks again for the 12 reviews that I craved! Thanks!**

**Chio,**

**-MeganJane.**


	8. 999

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**-MeganJane.**

I stood, shocked at the corpse. I stood their for several seconds, my mouth hanging open, not been able to believe it.

It was dark in the room, but my hands didn't go to the switch. My arms were frozen, so was my body. The girl - Bella - lay there. She needed help.

But I needed help moving from the frozen statue that I stood in.

My hands hit the switch almost suddenly. I ran over to Bella, who had more blood on her now in light. On her clothes, her neck, some drops on her face.

But mostly her wrists.

The small pink object was her razor.

I was almost frozen again.

Bella had killed herself.

I didn't hesitate for as long as I did stood at the door. I threw the razor from Bella's hand to across the room. I couldn't feel her pulse as her wrists were smothered with blood.

This couldn't be happening. No, not me. We hadn't done anything wrong. We were good kids. Nothing wrong with us.

It was that stupid Edward Cullen that had messed it all up.

I stroked her face. Her eyes were closed, her mouth slack. One of my hands were on her un - beating heart.

She was dead.

Tears strolled down my cheeks and dripped onto her top.

"Oh, Bella." I sobbed. "Bella, thank you so much for all you have given me." I stroked her face again. "I should be thank full for everything, and I am. I love you, Bella." My hands lingered on her cheek. "But you know what they say. You don't know what you have... until its gone."

I realized the truth in my words.

Because Bella was gone. She wasn't coming back.

More tears ran down my cheeks.

Then I went into action.

I flicked open my phone. I racked through my brain?

What was the cops number in England?

Argh, why was it so confusing? I was sure they didn't have 911 here.

I noticed a fire exit notice on the wall. I ran over to it.

999.

It was worth a try. I dialed 999. A moderator quickly picked up.

"Emergancy services, can I help?"

"Yes." I choked through tears. "My friend - Bella Swan - she... she killed herself. With a razor. I don't know what to do."

"I'll pass you onto A&E."

I repeated my story to them and address. They said they'd come in five minutes. I went back to Bella and held her hand.

"Bella, an ambulance is coming. Its going to be OK, yeah? They'll help you. It'll be fine."

It wasn't long before ambulance people - and the police - staggered through the door. With the manager.

"You!" The manager shrieked. "Trust you to bring shame here!"

"Its not my fault!" I yelled through tears.

"You troublemakers!"

"How did I know my best friend was going to die?" I screamed.

I shuddered when they put Bella's body in a body bag and onto a stretcher.

"Wait!" I grabbed the ambulance women's arm. "Can't you make her better?"

Police were holding me back from the corpse, but my hands stretched out.

"The blood loss is too bad, sir-"

"But you can make her better, right? I can't live without her. Please."

"I'm sorry." The women said, and wheeled the stretcher out.

I wanted to go with Bella, to hold her hand and tell her she'd be fine. But police held me back, asking me endless questions. _Who is she? Where is she from? Can you tell us exactly what happened?_

It didn't matter that I didn't answer. I was taken into police custody for questioning.

"Hello," The man said when I was led inside the small room.

"Hi."

"We have your passport. Your name is Jacob Black, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"And the young lady's name was?"

"Bella. Isabella Swan."

"Was she your girlfriend?"

"No, my best friend."

"Why was you in Bridlington, when it says on your passport you were born in Washington?"

"Graduation present."

"From your date of birth, you haven't graduated yet."

"Yes, it was Bella's present. I went with her."

"How old was Isabella Swan?"

"Eighteen."

"People are clearing out your Bed and Breakfast room, and have found your DNA on many things. But the DNA is old. How long have you been there at Sunshine B&B?"

"Three months."

"Thats a long graduation present, don't you think?"

I leant back and sucked my teeth. I was quite good at lying when I wanted to be, and I felt like I was betraying Bella if I said we had ran away together. But now I had no answer.

"So would you like to tell us why you were really in Bridlington?"

I leant back forward. "Are you suggesting that I killed my best friend?"

"We don't have the evidence yet, Mr. Black. But you shall be kept in police custody until we do find out how Isabella was killed."

"She killed herself with a razor."

"The razor had _your _DNA on it."

I got what he was saying. I had seized the razor from Bella's hand so I could feel her pulse, but couldn't because the blood was too thick. The freshest DNA on the razor was mine.

But I would fight to save myself. Because I was innocent.

**Will Jacob be accused of killing Bella? Read on and find out! Please review.**

**-MeganJane.**


	9. Cell

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**-MeganJane.**

They wouldn't let me go back to the B&B. That was now a crime scene. All of Bella's belongings were held in police evidence as they had her DNA. I was aloud to pack a small bag full of my things, only to have it searched before going into a locker.

They were holding me in a cell until further notice. I was aloud to keep my normal clothes on, not orange outfits like they wear in TV.

It was cold in the cell; my mattress was quite thin, but I counted my blessings. According to TV, they didn't have mattresses at all.

I sat on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, which was dark in the night. I knew Bella wouldn't want me to be blamed for her death. Because I hadn't killed her. She'd killed herself. I just had to prove it.

I put my hands on the gravings that had been placed on by previous criminals - _Chaz. Fake. Sharon._

I dug my fingers nails in the gravings, making my own. My nails weren't sharp; I'd bit them to the nub, but my fingers were strong. I began to do my graving.

After a long thirty minutes, I stepped back at looked at my creation.

_Jake Black is innocent! He loved Bella like a sister and would never hurt her. Please, Jacob is innocent! Send him back home where he belongs!_

I then tried to get some sleep on the bumpy mattress. I was awoken by two detectives and some horrible smelling crap.

I looked up. The two detectives looked down at me.

"Hiya," I said, waving one arm and sitting up. "So, proved I'm innocent yet?"

"Not quite yet, Mr. Black. Quite a few things belonging to Isabella have fresh DNA on it. And, according to CCTV, you looked drunk."

Oh crap.

"But we're going to let you out of police custody into a small hotel room until we have real proof."

"Isn't there CCTV in the rooms?"

"No, Mr. Black, I'm afraid not."

The man's hand traced the new graving.

"How'd you do that?" The women beside him asked me.

"Why's that your business?" I said, standing up. "You can take the porridge back, by the way. I'd rather eat my arm than that crap."

I had my bag of belongings, and was driven to a near by B&B. Nicer than the last one. I was greeted with freshly made beds and curtains without cigerette stains.

"Awesome." I muttered once the cops had gone. I had a bad headache from the drink the night before, but I ignored it. I had more to worry about than a hangover.

What would court think? I looked guilty - drunk, my DNA on the razor, her dead, but I was truly innocent. Would they have mercy on a sixteen year old with a clear record?

I suppose the courts would decide that.

**Will Jake be proved guilty? Or innocent?**

**Review.**

**-MeganJane.**


	10. Guilty

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**-MeganJane.**

_Why did it have to come to this? _I thought as I stood in front of the hotel mirror in my suit and tie. _Why?_

It was the big day - the day where the courts would decide. I'd taken headache tablets earlier that morning, but so far they weren't working. I'd had an un - easy sleep, only to wake up at four o' clock in the morning and stay staring at the ceiling into nine.

_Come on, Jake. _I thought to myself. _Get out there and prove your innocence._

My hair was messy from my hands running through it, and from my un - easy night, but I saw no point in gelling. My fingers would be running past my hair more times than once today.

I tugged at the jacket of my suit. It was getting a tad small, but I ignored it. I wouldn't need a suit in jail. So that was the least of my problems.

Would I be arrested for the crime I didn't commit? Killing my best friend? The girl who I loved?

I ran my fingers through my short black hair once more, staring at myself. _What a mess. _I thought. _What a mess._

There was a sharp knock at the door. I sighed, staring at myself for several more seconds, tracing the dark shadows under my eyes before calling: "Its open."

The two detectives came in, with hard pinched faces.

"You guys come a lot, you know." I noted.

"We're not just detectives, Mr. Black. We are also apart of the police and it is our duty-"

"Yeah, it is your duty to put me behind bars like an animal in a zoo, got it." I said. "I'm ready to go, anyway." I paused. "I'm ready to prove my innocence."

A black Mercedes was waiting outside of the doors. On any other day, I would have been chuffed, but now I just fought off the cameras that shot me for the papers and got into the car. I'd never wanted to be famous.

As we drove off, I stuck my fingers up rudely. _Thats one for the front page, _I thought to myself, almost grinning for the first time since Bella's death. I caught the sides of my mouth before the smile could take place.

The car stopped at a marble building on the edge of town. When I was younger, me and Mom used to walk past this place on the way to the Dentist. I'd never known what it was until now. Again I was sheilded by the cameras.

"Why did you kill her?" One yelled, thrusting his camera in my face. I almost grabbed it and chucked it, but calmed myself. _Act like a good kid. _I thought, breathing deeply as the detectives walked on either side of me.

"I didn't." I said calmly as I was led through the doors. "Thats why I'm here. To prove my innocence."

They led me into a large room with a receptionst in the corner and couches in the other. A small fountain trickled in the middle of the wide space. _Its kinda nice for a place where they ruin criminals lives. _I thought. There was a enormous chandeler hanging over the room. We didn't talk to the women at the desk like I'd thought, instead we waited in the long corridoor outside the court room. I sat down heavily on the bench, my head in my hands, until we were welcomed in.

Breathing heavily, I followed the two detective/cops who walked into the room. No cameras flashed this time. People looked on calmly like I was a normal kid. That made it more awkward. I was just a normal kid...

It was hard to think I was once. Just a normal kid from La Push, Jacob Black. Black, Jacob on the register at school... the boy who smiled a lot. Nothing wrong with me, just coated in sympththy after my Mom's death.

I took my seat beside my lawyer who gave me a comforting smile. She was the only one who had smiled in the court room so far. My face was locked in a spasm of pain and anxiety.

"The next court - case to take place will be the death of Isabella Swan."

I winced to hear the words come out of the Judge's mouth. Isabella Swan... my best friend. My dead best friend. The girl who I would never see again...

I slouched to the dark oak desk as the man droaned on. When I staggered up onto the podium to have my say, the lawyer on Bella's side kept interupting me.

"No, shut up." I yelled after the third time. "This is _my _say. Bella was my best friend and I'd hurt anyone who would hurt her. She killed herself out of depression. She had a boyfriend, Edward Cullen, who dumped her in the woods on her birthday. He left her alone and scared. I took to her. I was having... having problems at home, so we left. I know I said it was a graduation present, but that was a lie. I only said that so we could keep the secret, but I didn't think things would be as serious as this. I owe you the truth now. My name is Jacob Black, and I am not a murderer!"

The court was stunned to silence.

Then the jury had a big discussion, and we had to sit outside. I didn't cry, but I felt the tears swelling in my eyes. I had my hands pointed up in a praying position, though I hadn't noticed until I looked down. _Please don't let me go to jail. _I prayed after I'd noticed. _I'll do anything. God, I'm a good kid. I miss Bella. I miss home. I miss... I miss Mom._

I was taken back into the court room where one member of the jury stood up.

"I declare Jacob Black guilty of murdering Isabella Swan on the third of June this year, and to be sentenced to ten years in prison!"

And thats when the tears began to flow.

**Uh - oh! How will Jake get out of it this time? Review cos' I need them! Show me your support!**

**Reviews, people! Get to it!**

**-MeganJane.**


	11. Alone

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**-MeganJane.**

"Please!" I screamed as two cops - different ones from the detectives - seized my arms. "Please, I'm innocent!"

But I was been dragged away, from my life, from everything I'd ever known.

"_Please!_"

I was sobbing now as they shoved me into the back of a police van. I sobbed and sobbed, scrunched up, banging my head against the van in rage and despair, my hands clamped up in handcuffs.

My life was crumbling, all around me, until only a tiny bit of me was left.

And even that was breaking in front of my eyes.

"_I'm innocent! Please!_" I screamed, but they ignored me.

I sobbed and sobbed. I was going to be caged up for ten years. I'd miss everything. I'd been commited of murder. The courts had decided.

I must be locked away.

"I'm just a _kid_!" I yelled through tears. "I haven't done anything _wrong_!"

I bashed my arms against the side of the van, trying to break the handcuffs but nothing happened. I was strong enough to break them, but I just scrunched up and sobbed, until there was no tears left.

I was dragged out of the van, cameras filming and shooting, but I just stumbled and cried. I couldn't remember the last time I'd cried so much.

I was pulled through the doors of the prison, tugged through a corridoor and thrown into a cell. I was winded as I layed on the concrete cell, coughing as tears rolled down my cheeks. My head was facing the floor.

I heard the clang as the metal door closed. I tried to jump up, to scream my innocence, but the pain was too much.

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I layed silently on the floor.

A few hours later, some food was dumped in my cell.

I stood up, dusting the earth of my suit. It looked like lumpy beef, with some wrapped up orange clothes sat beside it.

So I would be treated like a prisoner to a crime I didn't commit.

There was only a bunkbed in my cell, with a iron toilet beside it. I left both of the food and clothes and climbed into the top bunk.

Half of my body didn't fit on the bed, so I stepped back down and scrunched up on the floor, using the orange clothes as a pillow. But I didn't feel like sleeping, though I could see stars through the window with bars. I just scrunched up, my face wet.

"So I see you don't like your bunkbed." A voice stated from behind the door. I looked up, and saw a man who had pulled the talking slot open so I could see him.

I stared at him hard. "I didn't kill her."

The man sighed, and closed the talking slot.

"No, don't leave!" I yelled, jumping up and banging against the green cell door. "I'm so alone!"

But he didn't return.

I slumped against the door, and eventually slept. I was awoken by a nudge from a foot.

I was curled up beside the green door.

I stood up. There was the two cops who had grabbed me in court the previous day.

"What do you want?" I said rudely.

"It's Isabella Swan's funeral today, Mr. Black. If you would like to go, you can be accomponied."

"Her Dad will never let me go."

"It's an open funeral, Mr. Black."

"You think I _killed _her. Why would you let me go?"

"Would you _like _to go?"

I stood, towering over the police man. "Yeah."

"Then lets go."

I dusted down my suit, and was led out of the cell with handcuffs on.

"What do you think I'm going to do? Escape? I don't know the way out of this Hell anyway."

The police man chuckled. "Policy."

I was taken to the church in a cop car. I heard dreary music before I was led into the church, which was surrounded with flowers.

I took a deep breath before the cop pushed the old oak doors open leading to the church.

**Will Jake be aloud into the funeral of the girl he 'murdered'? Will Charlie let him in?**

**You won't guess what will happen... review so I know your ideas!**

**-MeganJane.**


	12. The Funeral

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**-MeganJane.**

As I shuffled into the church, I kept my head down, not staring at Bella's family who were probably staring at me.

It didn't feel right to be here; I was accused of killing Bella. No way would Charlie allow this, would he? My eyes flickered upwards for the first time, searching for Charlie or possibly Renee, but I couldn't spot them. There was no - one I really knew here.

I sat down on the bottom row as the service began. There was a white coffin on the stage behind the podium which the vicar now stood on. It was covered in bouquets of flowers, and a picture of Bella, when she was five, sat on top of a wreath.

There was a girl with long black hair and white glasses sniffing in front of me, which I vaguely recognized, but didn't say anything. It could of been a stranger for all I knew.

I suddenly spotted the pack on the fourth row; Sam, Paul, Embry, Quil, Colin, Brady, Seth, Leah. There was also Emily and Claire, followed by Kim, all squashed onto one bench. Not one of them turned around to see the tall guy walk in - me.

I suppose I wasn't their friend anymore.

My eyes were still searching for Charlie and Renee, maybe even Phil, Renee's new husband, but I still couldn't see them.

My eyes flowed along the benches as the vicar began to service. Where was Charlie and Renee? As my eyes searched the room, I couldn't find them.

"Where are Bella's parents?" I hissed to one of the cops.

"At the front," The cop hissed back.

I craned my neck over to the front, and spotted them. Charlie was in an old, gray suit, clutching Renee who was sobbing. My throat swelled up.

"We shall now raise for a hymn." The vicar said.

I fumbled, and grabbed the song book in front of me. I mumbled the words with a sort of tune before sitting down again. Charlie staggered up the steps to the podium to do a speech.

"When Isabella moved down to Forks to live with me for a while, I was thrilled. I hadn't seen her for a year; we'd kept touch through phone calls and e - mails. When I saw her-" Charlie's voice cracked. "I almost cried. She was beautiful, my daughter Bella." Tears began to roll down my cheeks. "She never complained, and I was so happy when she started to get a few friends and even a boyfriend. But when she went missing-" Charlie's voice cracked again, and I felt a hard punch in the gut for the pain I'd caused his family. "I was a state. She ran away with..." It seemed he couldn't stand to say my name. "It was worse. Why did she run away? She had everything to live for." Tears rolled down Charlie's cheeks now and his hand touched the white coffin. "And it kills me that I'll never see her again." Charlie's voice broke once more, and he started to cry. He was taken off stage by Renee.

I breathed out, tears rolling past my lips and into my mouth. I looked down, ashamed, as the tears rolled onto my suit trousers. I heard someone else going onto the stage, but I didn't look up. Because though I hadn't killed Bella, it was my fault she had died.

"I met Bella when she first moved here." Said a velvet voice. I looked up, the smell of vampire hitting me.

How dare he come here. How dare he. Edward Cullen.

I let out a tiny snarl, loud enough for the cop's to stare. My hands clenched into fists and I started to shake.

_I'll kill you, Edward Cullen._

His eyes flickered to me whilst I thought this, but after I had blinked, his eyes were back on everyone else.

"I can't say I was very welcoming on the first day, but I was shy, I suppose." Edward lied smoothly. I snorted quietly. Whatever.

"But then we became friends, so we started to... hang out. She knew everything about me and my family. She knew Alice more than Alice knows herself." Edward gestured towards the second row. Oh, so there was more leeches. Great.

As the speeches went on, I couldn't sop shaking in anger. I couldn't believe it. I took back my thoughts from before, where I said her death was my fault.

It was the leech's fault. And boy, would he pay.

"I need air." I muttered near the end of the ceremony, and pushed the doors open to the exit.

I leant against the church wall, trying to calm myself down. I shifted into wolf, and ran into the forest for some calming down time.

_I can't believe you, Jacob! _I heard Sam think. The ceremony must of been over. They were running after me.

This was my chance to escape. I burst into full speed and ran through the forest.

_Guys, hear me out. _I begged in my thoughts. I showed them what had happened, me at the pub, going home, no - one answering the door, opening it and seeing Bella.

_So you didn't kill her._

_Of course I didn't. _I yelled in my thoughts. _You know I love Bella and the last thing on my mind would be killing her. It was suicide. She got a razor and-_

_OK, Jake, we understand. _Seth said. They were two miles behind me. But that didn't stop me running. _You can stop running now._

_You'll take me back to prison. I'm not going back there, Seth. No way. Its horrible. I'm not going to be held captive for a crime I didn't commit._

_So where are you gonna go?_

_Somewhere where you'll never find me. _I thought, and shifted back to my normal self so they couldn't get in my head and cheat.

**Where will Jake go? Will the police find him? Or will the Cullens' hunt him down? Review and find out!**

**REVIEW, PEOPLES! I NEED OPIONS!**

**-MeganJane.**


	13. The End

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**Just a quick note on one of the reviews I got. I totally get what you mean when you say that you think that the cops would know that Bella killed herself, but the freshest DNA on the razor which Bella used to kill herself was Jacob's, and he was drunk when he came into the flat, so for all the cops knew, Jake could have gotten the razor and killed Bella himself.**

**Also, I don't think 10 years is ridiculous for murdering someone. Most murderers get life sentences. And if you thought this wasn't enough, Jake is only 16 in the story and has rights not to have a life sentence since he is so young.**

**And, how would Charlie know that Edward was coming? Funerals are open in England so anyone can come. I'd know that because I live in England.**

**No offence, but I'd like it more if people who actually liked my story reviews on it. I'm pleased you took your time to review it, but I'd prefer if you didn't put abuse in your review next time.**

**Thanks,**

**-MeganJane.**

_Edward._

I knew I shouldn't have come. I knew it would go wrong somewhere. Charlie had just stared at me through my speech, astonished that I'd made the flight to England to see my dead ex - girlfriend.

I shouldn't have left her... I knew that now. Staring across at the agonized faces of her friends and family, I knew it was my fault that she died.

Alice had seen a vision a few weeks back, Bella stood in a B&B with a razor in her hand, dripping with blood.

We'd been here more than just a day like people thought. We'd been here two weeks, but arrived too late. Bella was already dead.

That crushed me; because I still loved Bella with all my heart. And as I stared across the church, expressing my heart, I wished I could cry to show the pain that crushed me.

But the worst bit was Jacob was blamed. But why would Jake do it? I'd thought of saying I'd killed her myself to get him out of it, but Jasper and Emmett stopped me. Jacob could fight his own battles without help.

_I'll kill you, Edward Cullen._

My eyes flickered to where the thought had came from. Jacob was sat at the back, his face mixed with pain, two police officers sat either side of him.

_This is your fault, Edward._

I shuddered, and focused on Bella's family and friends that didn't crave to kill me.

I cut my speech short, and sat down on the hard bench beside Alice and Esme. Esme put her arm around my shoulders and Alice gave me a comforting smile.

Though I wasn't concentrating on Alice, I read her vision as my eyes were on the vicar.

_*Jacob, running through the forest with the wolves chasing after him, vowing that he wouldn't be caught or slow down because they'd just drag him to jail.*_

I looked at Alice, who was staring at the door which was been opened by Jacob as he stepped out.

I stood up, but Esme grabbed my arm.

_He can fight his own battles, Edward._

Esme was right. Because Jacob didn't need me and neither did Bella. It would be better if I was out both of their lives. I ruined Bella's, and now Jacob's. I wouldn't go near them again.

I sighed as Bella's coffin was wheeled behind the curtains to be buried, where I would never see her again.

The End.

**Hope you liked this story 'Running Away From What Isn't There!' Please review - **_**nice reviews **_**- and get prepared for my new story 'Determined'. Here's a fake blurb just for you:**

_**Determined.**_

_**"I loved him, but why did that matter? No - one loved me anyway. I was just the girl that got on everyone's nerves, and I still am.**_

_**"We could have been together, but then she came in and ruined it, like people always do. They never want me to find happiness because they think I don't deserve it. Even if I don't, I won't let that girl ruin my life like so many others already have. This time, she would feel the pain intsead of me."**_

_**A Leah and Jacob story where jealously rules.**_

**-MeganJane.**


End file.
